


Out of The Blue

by mikochin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff(?), Multi, it's more bromance than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochin/pseuds/mikochin
Summary: When the busy VIXX has their schedule cleared for one night, everyone's ready to go about their own business.





	

It is one of the rare occasions where their night is free of schedules. 

Jaehwan flees almost instantly, saying that he wants to hang out with his 92-liner friends, who seem to always have the time for Jaehwan even with their own busy schedules. Wonshik, as usual, asks to be dropped in front of Sam&Sp3ck's studio, because he's the kind of guy who couldn't waste a night socializing without doing any type of working done. Taekwoon wants to visit his sister and nephew, but that's only what he said. Usually after visiting his family he would hang out with his celebrity friends too, and comes home nearly dawn reeking of alcohol. For someone who has such low alcohol tolerance level, he sure goes out to drink a lot, probably to maintain good relationships. Hongbin was all ready to spend the night gaming with Sanghyuk, but the baby of the group just exclaims that Sungjae and the rest of 95-liners are also hanging out tonight so he will join them.

Hongbin doesn't know about Hakyeon, but it looks like the leader doesn't have any plan going out either. Since arriving at the dorm, the guy hasn't gone out of his room once. Not even to the bathroom. It’s not that he really cares oo much about it, anyway. Hakyeon always has the world for himself, well, most of the times.

Hongbin sits silently on the living room sofa, thinking that it is quite sad, actually. Everyone's out there socializing and here he is, alone in the dorm, busying himself with online games. All of his friends are busy for now, funnily enough, because every time they have a scheduled meet up, he's the one who's busy.

He knows since the start, but at times like this he keeps thinking back that yes, being an idol does feel kinda lonely.

There's a sound of door being opened and Hakyeon comes out of his room, looking quite confused.

"Hongbin? You're still here?"

Hongbin gets up, stretching his body a little and tries not to sound too whiny and bitter when answering, "Yes, Hyung. Everyone's going out except me."

Hakyeon tilts his head a bit to the side. "I thought you're going with Gongchan."

"He has schedule," Hongbin shakes his head. "What about you, Hyung? What are you up to tonight?"

"I was about to take over the sofa for myself and binge watch some dramas but if you want to watch TV too then I guess I won't."

Hongbin doesn't really know why, but this brings a smile to his face nonetheless. Maybe because he feels sort of grateful that he's not the only one who has no plan tonight. Or maybe he's kind of touched that Hakyeon is willing to give up the privilege to monopolize the TV just because he knows Hongbin doesn't have something better to do either.

"How about watching a movie?"

Hakyeon walks over and sits on the sofa beside him, remote control all ready in his hand. "Oh?" Hakyeon's gaze still focused on the screen. "What movie do you have?"

And out of the blue, Hongbin, probably half desperate to spend the free night in a place outside of their dorm, answers cheerfully. "No, not here. Let's go watch movie in the theater, Hyung."

***

It is the first time in years that they go out alone, just the two of them. They used to do that a lot though. Hongbin doesn't remember what changed, but suddenly they don't do that anymore. That is why Hongbin almost expected to hear Hakyeon denying his offer, but instead, got thrown off guard with Hakyeon somehow eager nods, "Let's go."

They don't talk much in the way to the theater. They're discussing about the movie they want to watch and start to browse the movie details with their phones. They're agreeing on it and then silence takes part.

The taxi ride doesn't take long and Hakyeon insists he pays for it. Hongbin then determines to pay for the movie tickets instead. There's no line for the tickets, thankfully. It's already late at night on Tuesday so Hongbin is grateful there's small chance of crowds appearing to take a look of them. He got worried earlier because Hakyeon really is quite popular, but thankfully tonight appears to be peaceful.

"What do you want to drink, Binnie? The usual?"

"Yes." It’s nice to know that Hakyeon does remember. Hongbin once said that he strictly only drinks cola and no other in theater. "Thank you."

In the end, Hongbin pays for ticket but Hakyeon buys him popcorn and drink, so Hongbin still thinks he needs to pay at least the taxi ride home.

"I see your eyebrows tauting a lot. Why, do you regret going with me?" 

Hakyeon may ask in his usual whiny joking tone, but Hongbin thinks he can also hear the upset in his voice, barely disguised. Suddenly, he feels guilty.

"No! It's not like that at all, Hyung," he answers quickly. "I just... I don’t know. Maybe I overthink too much."

"About what?" 

"I don't know. Everything?" He grimaces and looks over to Hakyeon, right on his side with his head tilting a little in a look of genuine curiosity. 

Hakyeon seems to wait for more elaborate answer, so he continues.

"Stuff like... who should pay for which things? What if someone saw you and there's commotion? Why we haven't done this for a long time, and what if we get awkward?"

In returns, Hakyeon just laughs. 

And it's really an adorable laugh, because unlike in broadcast shows, he doesn't restrain it or trying to cover his mouth in attempt of modesty. It's Hakyeon's laugh when he finds Jaehwan's gag and Sanghyuk's antics amusing late night in the dorm, or in the middle of 5 minutes break between practicing.

"You make it sound like we’re going out on a date," Hakyeon says finally, after finishing the last breath of his pretty laugh.

"Wh-what—“ 

But the theater's light starts to dim, and Hakyeon pats lightly on his arm.

"Ooh, it's finally starting."

***

The ride home feels even shorter because they don't stop talking.

"I think there will be a sequel and the main character turns out to be alive."

"No! It's clearly an open ending. But, it highly suggests that she dies. It's okay, Hyung. People die all the time."

Hakyeon shakes his head mournfully. "You're such a pessimist."

Hongbin, slightly pouting, "No, I am not."

"You are." Hakyeon puts his hand up to stop his upcoming rebuttal, "and not only about this movie. You see everything in its worst possible outcome, Binnie."

"Oh, really?" Hongbin raises an eyebrow. This is typical Hakyeon; trying to be deep about a certain situation and suddenly there's an incoming lecture. "Like what, exactly?"

"Well, like tonight."

For the first time this night, Hongbin feels the need to shut up.

"Didn't you expect me to reject the offer to watch the movie tonight? Didn't you think there would be a crowd where we are and disturbing our privacy? Didn't you think this," he's gesturing to the two of them, "would be awkward?"

Hongbin doesn’t answer. He doesn’t need to.

"Stop overthinking everything, Hongbin. Just believe that everything will be fine." 

Hongbin raised another eyebrow. “Oh, funny that it’s coming from you. You're the one who worries the most every time we're having a comeback. It's to the point that you can't sleep and eat properly."

"So you did notice."

"Well.” It’s very noticeable. And it worries him, too. Sometimes, even more than the comeback itself. “It's not like you’re ever so secretive of showing it."

"It's different. For comeback, we will never know how the outcomes will turn out. It's worrying, and I know you and the others worry about it too. But us is something else. We spent so many years together, Binnie.  How could you think we could ever be awkward." Hakyeon smiles the soft smile he usually reserves for the loving fans. "And here I thought that you kinda hated me."

"What?!" Hongbin knows he sometimes appears indifferent, yes, because so many things happened and he doesn't have enough in himself to care about everything around him, and Hakyeon isn't exceptional. But hate, no, there's no way he would hate any member in the group, let alone _Hakyeon_. He still remembers the first time he joined in the company to become a trainee, how Hakyeon was the first one to come up to him, introducing himself. Hakyeon has taught him many things; he still learns from him even now. Hakyeon was and still is his favorite hyung, it never changes, most likely will never change. "Hyung, how could—"

"I know," Hakyeon pats his shoulder for a second. "You're a nice, sweet guy, Binnie. Just, don't try so hard to pretend that you aren't."

Hongbin feels too embarrassed to say anything and he doesn't know what to do, so he just looks out of the window.

"But tonight is fun." Hakyeon adds, almost reassuringly.

It is, Hongbin thinks. Hakyeon is a nice partner to watch movie together. He doesn't falling asleep mid-movie like Wonshik, or talking too much during the movie like Sanghyuk, or doing more eating than watching like Jaehwan and Taekwoon. Besides, their taste in movies is similar.

"Yeah." Hongbin smiles happily at Hakyeon. "Maybe we should do this more often."

***

The moment their manager announces that they have a schedule-free time on one Wednesday night, Jaehwan is the first one to make a plan with his friends, so he's the first one leaving the dorm. Taekwoon has a practice schedule for his upcoming musical, but he's happy about it. Sanghyuk and Wonshik decide to work together on a song, which Hongbin somewhat envies about, but soon realizes he still has some homework to do if he wants to start making his own music. (But he's getting there; he has this one book contained all of his attempts of composing songs with his left handed guitar and he wishes he can perform in front of someone else someday in the near future.)

Hongbin has contacted Gongchan a few nights prior, and he agrees to meet up in a family restaurant near their dorm to get some dinner and drinks.

"You're going out too?" Hakyeon asks in front of his room's door.

"Yeah, with Gongchan,” he answers, almost a bit too happily. “How about you, Hyung?"

It takes about five seconds for Hakyeon to answer. "I guess it's me and the TV for tonight, then."

And it isn’t really out of the blue when Hongbin asks, "Do you want to join me?"

"What?"

"It's okay, Gongchan will bring Jinyoung hyung too so we're even."

"... Okay. If you say so. I think I better change my clothes."

Without waiting for his reaction, Hakyeon disappears into his room.

"Don't take too long choosing your outfits!"

Well, Hongbin misses their movie night already, but he thinks at least, this is nice, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first VIXX fic. I'll go into reflection and try to write better :'D


End file.
